comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2014-04-16 - Karatiri - Tut's new Queen? - Part 2
King Tut lolls in his throne smoking a fat cigar and reading a newspaper. Off to the side several gang members are playing a video game on the StarkBox. A few more are eating pizza. The hideout is stuffed with all menner of loot and luxuries. Nothing too uncommon though. Tut is too crafty to tip his hand too soon. Off to the side Morry and Bullethead are playing cards. Ah-put-Aut is tending to Supergirl's eyeliner and hairstyling. "You have beautiful hair ... my Queen," she says with a hint of remorse. Ah demoted to handmaiden. Morry tsks at the injustice. "The boss ain't doing right by you. You helped us bust out, Ahnna." The new handmaiden sighs and braids another braid. She's not even wearing Egyptian garb having switched to ct offs and a Hudson U. sweatshirt! Kara Zor-El had gone into Caesar's Casino earlier, into the changing rooms for the 'Queen of the Nile' dance show for a change of costume, when King Tut told her to 'dress more to befit him.' A few broken walls and about a dozen unconscious security guards later, Kara was sitting in Tut's hideout, with Ah-put-Aut fixing up her hair and makeup to complete the package. http://www.flirtcatalog.com/store/productimages/regular/2953093_white_gold_l.jpg She looks over at King Tut. "Is there anything else I should get for you, my God King?" she asks. After the 'costume change, she had, at Tut's orders, hijacked a couple of trucks and carried them to Tut's hideout - full of all sorts of little goodies. And for good measure, he had her dispose of the trucks. So right now there are two trucks in orbit. King Tut looks over his newspaper and ponders for a moment, the smoke of his stogey curling around his head dress. "Hrrrrrm. Not wise to tip my hand too soon. Still some people need to get the message. Ah! bring me the Batboob, alive, deceased or somewhere in between. Surprise me, Karatiri." He rises and holds his hand out oblivious to the yecch from A-P-A and Morshepsut. He waggles it to draw attention to the ornate costume jewelry ring on his fat finger. "Yes! Bring me the Batboob and after that find that overgrown Sea Monkey who calls himself King of Atlantis! Nyahahahahahahahaha! Hey, yokels your king is making villain history here! And when they are here and feel the justice of the Lord of Thebes ... you all point and tell them they got beat up by a girl. Kiss the rign sweetie there's Pharoah's weapon of mass destruction!!!" Kara nods and moves over to Tut, kissing Tut's ring obediently. "I will bring you the batboob, o Mighty Tut." Then she's gone in a blur. With Bruce making a public appearance as Bruce, Batwing was out patrolling. He was alone, with Red covering another part of Gotham and Nightwing in Bludhaven, alone and bored. Perched on a gargoyle he lets out a yawn "This is lame, I thought this city had crime problems." He stands, stretching then adjusting is sword abover his shoulder, reaches for his grapple gun to swing back to his bike and call it a night. Kara Zor-El had scanned the entire city of Gotham for Batman. He wasnt anywhere. And while she knew Batman's real identity, the order by God King Tut was specific. Bring him the batboob. Not bring me Bruce Wayne. But she then sees Batwing, and stops in midair. "Batboob. Hm...." She flies down to the rooftop where Batwing is, in her egyptian garb. And she said, in a very stern way, "You will have to come with me." Hearing the rush of air behind him Batwing leaps into the air twisting as he does, landing on the head of the gargoyle looking at Kara. His sword is in his hand. "Oh, it's you," he says when he sees her and the sword is slipped away. "Is there a costume party or something?" Kara Zor-El looks at him and flies over, grabbing at his shirt. "My Lord, the living God Pharoah Tut, has commanded me to bring you to him, and then to bring him a Sea Monkey of Atlantis." Starfire is currently flying along through the air, at this point having been tracking Kara's Titans Communicator and wondering just what is up with her friend, going in an arc through the air. She had noted a report in which Supergirl supposedly had broken into a Las Vegas Casino, Caesar's, and taken a costume from their Queen of The Nile dance show. Three walls destroyed, 12 security guards incapacitated. All that was taken was the costume. Batwing doesn't try to stop that grab, not that he could. He just looks at Kara like she's gone insane. "Tt. Don't have time for games. I'm tired, I want to sleep. So if you're going to fly me anywhere fly me to my bike," he grouses to Kara, completely unconcerned. Back at the hideout Ah-put-Aut former Queen of Thebes and main squeeze of Tut mutters to Morshepsut, "Between us, I'm getting out. I got a line on a gig with the Riddler." Morry nods and looks up from his cards, "I tried to get a job with Nigma. I failed the written test." Bull-et-Haid mutters, "I couldn't find the place when I applied. Who needs that. I'll bounce at the Iceberg Lounge. Kara Zor-El flies back to Tut's hideout, her hand grasping Batwing. All the while, she ignores anything Batwing is saying to her. She most certainly does not bring him back to his bike. Any questions are responded to with "The God King Tut will answer all questions." As Tut's henchpeople are discussing other job options, she opens the door and tosses Batwing inside. "I've brought you the Batboob, oh great Pharoah, lord of all he surveys!" she says with a bow, stepping inside and closing the door. "Shall I go get the sea monkey now?" Starfire is flying through the air, searching for Kara and triangulating the signal on Supergirl's Titan Communicator, and then using her telescopic vision as she heads towards the Pharaoh's Lair on an intercept course, likely readily trackable through the air. King Tut is roused from his slumber. He grips the staff of Ra and says, "Ah ... not Batman but nearly as good ... a bat brat. Fine we'll work our way up the chain of command. Karatiri disarm the little whelp and tie him to yon post. Y'know ... what am I paying the rest of you idiots for? Eh. Build a fire under the cauldron and fill it with oil. Such labor does not befit my Queen." He reaches out and pinches Kara's cheek. Or tries to. Invulnerability. Okay this was not funny. "Who is Tut?" he demands. "And bring me back to my bike. I swear if this is some sort of joke I am going to-" he ponders. "Whatever, but seriously, bring me back to my bike!" Then he's thrown into the layer. He rolls and gets to his feet with his sword out. The Egyptian dcor is recognizable, and so it sort of clicks together. "Wait, /that/ Tut?" he blinks and looks at the man. "He better not be the real thing or I am going to have words with my history teacher." Then the order to seize him is given and he throws a smoke bomb down and bolts for a window. He knows better than to try and fight Kara. Kara Zor-El gives King Tut a pinch back, not having reacted to Tut's attempt to pinch her. OUCH!!!!!! "Yes, O Great Pharaoh Tut." When Batwing wisely tries to get out of there, Kara superspeeds in front of the window. "The Pharoah King, Chosen of Ra, gave a command, little whelp." she says, pretty much parroting what Tut had called Damian before she sends her hand forward into Damian. At this point, she's going to smash in through the roof, like a hurricane in classic style! Koriand'r is a rage. Her firneds have possibly been hurt, had thier wills turned over against them, been made to do things that are an abomination. She is literally sheathed in literal fire, a celestial smashing her way in through the ceiling. King Tut says, "I have no idea how your power levels compare to each other. Fight it out as you wish. As long as there's some hair pulling. ;-)" Starfire says, "Kara going is like a thousand times more powerful than I am." King Tut gags on the smoke and manages to holler, "Seize them!" The thugs run into the smoke and each other trying to find Bat-Wing. "I got him! Look out! Hey watch those hands you big ape! Sorry handmaiden, it was an accident!" *slap!* "Yeah so was that!" Tut gasps, "Stop tall and tangerine, Karatiri! Attend your Pharoah, smite his enemies! I am beset. Seriously wipe up the floor with her. Batwing grimaces when he sees Kara in front of him. Right, super-speed. Then thud. He's sliding back across the floor towards the pole. Starfire's entrance gives him a moment and he throws down another smoke bomb and bat ropes into the rafters to get a bird's eye view of the situation, moving to try to get the drop on Tut, literally. If Tut were more intelligent, he'd have told Kara to do something such as stop both of them. But he did not. He's an overweight insane man who dresses like a pharoah that's supposed to be a 12 year old boy. Intelligence and strategic planning is not exactly his thing. Kara looks over at Tut, "Yes, my lord!" she says as she immediately gets in between Tut and Starfire, grabbing at the Tamaranean to smash her into the floor. "Tall and Tangerine, you are not permitted to harm Mighty Tut, Ruler of the Nile!" She just keeps on spouting off these lines, doesnt she? Kara is still faster, stronger, and far more powerful than Kory, even while waiting on King Tut's command, and is able to grab, smash, and twist Kory over into the floor with a *WHAM* that has the Exiled Star Princess of Tamaran smashing down -HARD-! Koriand'r's response is, "I am sorry friend Supergirl, but you are not yourself!" Her Starbolts blast out at high power, trying to blast Supergirl off of her! King Tut stops a moment to watch. Morry stops to watch. Bullethead stops to watch. The generic thugs stop to watch. Batwing stops to watch. Right! Have to stop this! He flings a handful of sleep darts at the stunned goons and then jumps to tackle Tut to the floor. The starbolts shred up part of Kara's not-quite-skintight outfit, but doesnt really seem to harm the Kryptonian teenager herself. She looks almost pissed off though, judging from how she's trying to grind her good friend Kori's face against the floor and across the floor. Almost in a mopping motion, albeit she's winding up destroying the floor in the process. On the plus side, she's completely not bothering to pay attention to Damian, focused as she is on 'mopping the floor' with Starfire. King Tut is tackled as he is trying to regain control of his dropped jaw. He lands on his massive stomach, which functions as a passable airbag or at least whoopie cushion. The staff of Ra skids across the floor to land at A-put-Aut's sneakers. She scoops it up and breaks it over her knee. "You fat loathesome son of a scorpion. You demoted me! I helped bust you out! I gave you my college fund to hire goons (no offense Morry and Bull), I did whatever you said! You fat lazy degenerate ... Ladies ... lock me up fine ... but give me three good shots at this creep. Puh-leeze!!" WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Kory's face is smashed harder, and harder, and harder into the floor. The floor cracks. Kory's face doesn't quite -as- much, but there's a series of yelps. She gets to kick up with one leg, trying to scissor it around Kara's neck to try and slam the Kryptonian girl off of her and flip Kara to the ground if she can! Her own costume holding up about as well as Fairchild's. King Tut looks away from Ah-put-Aut's tirade for a second to view the brawl from his vantage point on the floor. Unfortunately, the last time Kori fought Kara was during that charity mudwrestling match. And Kara was going along with it because it WAS for charity. She went along with the flipping and moving around in the ring. But right now, Kara was not playing around. Ignoring Starfire's attempts to stop her with kicks, Kara brings her fist up to hit into Kori's head again.... "You will pay for daring to cause harm to the Great King Tut!... Lord of the Nile, Ruler of all of-" then stops, as does her fist as soon as the Staff of Ra skids across from Tut's grasp. And Kara has a very confused look on her face. Batwing raises a fist to deck Tut, but yeah... fight... what was he... He gropes for the bat cuffs on his belt and slaps one end around Tut's flabby wrist and another to a pipe coming out of the floor. "Watch, consider it a last thrill before they lock you up," Batwing says as he turns away from the fight arms crossed to give the girls a moment of privacy. Though, the perceptive might notice that some of the gaudy decor casts a reflection in Damian's line of sight. Kara Zor-El looks at where she's holding Kori's face against the floor, with Kori's leg trying to push against her stomach. And then at the shredded cleopatra-ish outfit she's wearing. She cautiously removes her hand from Kori's head. "Um... Kori? What's going on here?" she say as she slowly looks around to get a bearing on her surroundings. Starfire cautiously gets up, "Friend Batwing, do you have him over under control?" She glances over at Supergirl to make sure there will not be more punchings, "I believe that you were coerced to do things over against your will friend Supergirl." She cautiously gets up as well. Ah-put-Aut pokes Damian in the shoulder, "Hey Batman Junior! You should be ashamed of yerself. Watching these girls hammer each other! Oh and Tutsy?" Tut raises a hand to still A-P-A as he is still watching and not by reflection. The former moll brings the broken staff of Ra down on the head of the Lord of Thebes. It's at about this point that Morry yells, "Run you dopes!" and makes for the door. Hey it's worth a try. Kara Zor-El might not know what's going on, but she does remember Morry and Bull. A quick blur and she's in front of them, grabbing them both by the scruffs of their shirts. "I don't know what just happened, or where I am, or why I'm wearing this thing... or what my friends are doing here..." She lifts them both up so their feet can dangle in the air. "But the last thing I do remember was giving you the option of surrendering to be arrested or knocking you both out." She pauses, then knocks their heads together before letting them drop. "Now can someone PLEASE tell me how these guys coerced me to do ANYTHING?" she asks, putting her hands on her hips. Starfire turns her attention over to Damian, otherwise half her face rather battered then as she goes to hold her hands out and over then as she moves to ready to deliver fierce blows of justice should there be any further resistance, "Friend Batwing, can you summarize things over then?" "Tt. Wasn't watching," Batwing replies as he turns from the reflection. When Kara comes to her senses and grabs the fleeing goons he figures now is as good a time as any to strike. He leaps up into the air snaps off a wheel kick to APA's face. Yep, no problems hitting a woman here. Then lands. "I think they used this staff thing," he replies calmly to Kara if Ah-put-Aut goes down, er, that is gets knocked out. Ah-put-Aut takes the kick to the face and manages to squeak, "Really ..." before going down for the count. Starfire cautiously glances over at Kara, then goes over as she knocks out the men to give her another hug, "I am so glad that you are all right and in your right mind friend Supergirl." She was worried! Kara Zor-El gets hugged. Then hugs back a bit. "I really need to figure out how to stop getting people to mind control me. I have a feeling I'm going to be on the news in a not so good way. Again." She give a little wave to Damian while she's being hugged. Batwing bends down to cuff APA and then picks up the pieces of the staff and makes his way over to Kara. "Hmm, good point, I will have to look into how to avoid that myself," he says and then holds out the ends of the staff. "Want it as a souvenir?" he asks her. Starfire gets a nod of greeting as well, he is also carefully averting his eyes. Sometime later ... Vicki Vale delivers the evening news round up starting with, "Astronauts at the International Space Station were baffled by a pair of UFOS that appear to be two 18-wheeler trucks. The Avengers and Justice League are reported to be investigating ..."